Halte durch!
by DarkTristania
Summary: Ein harmloser Ausflug an den Fluss endet für den achtjährigen Ori fatal und plötzlich muss er um mehr bangen als seine geliebten Schreibutensilien. (Hauptcharaktere: Ori, Dwalin)


**Halte Durch!**

 _2877 Jahr des Dritten Zeitalters_

 _Ered Luin, Festung der Zwerge_

 _Frühling_

„Na komm schon, du Made! Traust dich ja eh nicht!"

Ein fieses Grinsen zierte Hatis Gesicht, als er auf dem Felsvorsprung stehend auf Ori hinabsah. In seiner rechten Faust hielt er ein Stoffbündel, das er dem Zwergenjungen erst vor wenigen Augenblicken entrissen und sich dann auf seinen höher gelegenen Posten geflüchtet hatte. Jetzt wartete er darauf, dass eben dieser den Mut bewies ihm zu folgen und das Bündel zurückzufordern – sobald der Winzling auf der Felsnase stand, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Noch zögerte Ori, den Blick aus hellbraunen Augen zwischen dem Gesicht seines Rivalen und der geliebten Tasche hin und her schweifend. Eigentlich hatte er lediglich vorgehabt das schöne Wetter zu nutzen und sich einen ruhigen Ort zu suchen, wo er seine Zeichenstudien fortsetzen konnte. Leider hatte er dabei nicht eingerechnet, dass andere Zwerglinge auf ähnliche Ideen kommen und sich an der kleinen Badestelle treffen würden, die unweit der Flussmündung lag und von einem Nebenarm gespeist wurde. Der Gebirgsfluss selbst entsprang unterhalb der Festung, bahnte sich über die schroffen Hänge und Klüfte einen Weg ins Tal und verschmolz irgendwann mit dem Horizont. Ori wusste nicht wohin er tatsächlich führte und es war ihm im Moment auch herzlich egal – er hatte andere Schwierigkeiten, hervorgerufen durch seinen erklärten Erzfeind. Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, dann war alles blitzschnell gegangen. Hati und zwei weitere Jungen waren johlend hervorgebrochen; die beiden Spießgesellen hatten ihm die Tasche entwendet und ihn festgehalten, während der Spross des Hauptmannes seelenruhig sein Hab und Gut durchsucht hatte. Offenbar war er mit der Ausbeute wenig zufrieden, immerhin trug Ori nichts Essbares oder Dinge von materiellem Wert mit sich. Dafür etwas, das er selbst mehr schätzte als alles andere: Sein schmales Heft mit den Schreib- und Skizzenübungen, sowie das schlichte Holzkästchen mit der Zeichenkohle und den selbstgeschnitzten Schreibfedern.

„Gib es zurück!", hatte er in seiner Verzweiflung gerufen und damit einen schweren Fehler begangen. Hati hatte ihn augenblicklich fixiert und ein tückisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Anscheinend liegt dir ja viel an dem Plunder", stellte er fest, kletterte geschwind auf eine Erhebung von etwa sieben Schritten, von der die Zwerglinge für gewöhnlich unter großem Gejohle ins Wasser sprangen, und ließ das Stoffbündel am ausgestreckten Arm über den Rand baumeln. So stand er bereits seit einer geschlagenen Minute da, verspottete Oris Angst und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Schritt für Schritt näher an die Abbruchkante zu treten. Hätten sie sich auf ebener Erde befunden, hätte Ori wohl seinen Instinkten nachgegeben und versucht die Tasche zurück zu erobern, auch wenn es ihm wahrscheinlich eine ganze Reihe blaue Flecken eingehandelt hätte. So jedoch wurde er von einem Problem gehindert, das weit elementarer war als Hatis Hänseleien und die Prügel, die er ihm für gewöhnlich androhte.

Ori konnte nicht schwimmen.

Niemand wusste davon, ausgenommen Dori, der ihn deshalb ständig ermahnte, nicht zu nah an die Ufer der unzähligen Bäche und kleinen Bergseen zu gehen, die man in den Ered Luin zuhauf fand; vor allem jetzt im Frühjahr nach der Schneeschmelze. Er hielt sich daran, zumindest bis jetzt, aber wie es aussah hatte ihn das Glück soeben verlassen. Sollte er Hati einfach die Wahrheit sagen und hoffen, dass dieser nachsichtig war und ihm die Sachen zurückgab? Wohl kaum. Wahrscheinlich würde es am Plan des Zwerglings nichts ändern, ihn im Gegenteil eher noch anstacheln. Besser war, er schwieg und wartete, bis der andere des gemeinen Spiels überdrüssig wurde.

Hati rief von seiner erhöhten Position aus noch ein paar Mal, doch Ori zwang sich zur Ruhe und reagierte nicht. Selbst ein derber Knuff gegen die Schulter konnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen auf den Felsen zu klettern, und schließlich erlahmten die Versuche des älteren Zwerges. Sein Gesicht verzog sich missmutig.

„Also schön. Dann eben nicht."

In einer beiläufigen Bewegung schleuderte er das Stoffbündel von sich und machte sich an den Abstieg, während Ori für einen Moment das Herz stehen blieb. Wie in Zeitlupe segelten seine gesammelten Schätze durch die Luft, dann verschwanden sie hinter der Erhöhung und aus seinem Blickfeld. Seine Ruhe war innerhalb eines Augenblicks dahin und er stürmte los, noch ehe Hati den Grund ganz erreicht hatte. Hämisches Gelächter folgte ihm, als er die Böschung neben dem Gestein erklomm, sich auf den Bauch warf und mit wilden Blicken begann, die mäßig dahinfließende Strömung abzusuchen. Zu seinem Erschrecken fand er nichts – kein Schatten unter der Oberfläche, keine kräuselnden Wellen, nur das seichte Plätschern des Wassers und das Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen auf der schimmernden Oberfläche. Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf, sah zu dem Felsen hinüber und konnte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen nicht unterdrücken. Hatis Schwung hatte nicht ausgereicht, denn statt wie geplant zu versinken, war das Bündel auf einem schmalen Uferstreifen gelandet. Jedoch lag es gefährlich nah am Wasser und immer wieder leckten kleine Wellen nach dem dicken Leinen, das sich zusehends vollsog. Wenn es das Papier durchnässte, war seine Arbeit futsch.

Fieberhaft überlegte Ori, kam aber zu keinem anderen Schluss, als den Abstieg trotzdem zu wagen. Wenigstens musste er nicht über den rutschigen Felsen hinunterklettern, aber er würde ein Stück weit ins Wasser waten müssen, um diesen umrunden zu können. Wenn er Glück hatte, war es seicht genug, wenn nicht…

Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite, schluckte und begann langsam und vorsichtig die Böschung auf der anderen Seite hinunter zu rutschen. Er achtete nicht mehr auf die Stimmen der Kinder, die sich nun langsam entfernten, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz darauf nicht abzurutschen. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er konnte nicht sagen was lauter rauschte – das Wasser des Flusses oder das Blut in seinen Ohren. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hatte er es jedoch geschafft und stand auf dem schmalen, kaum zwei Fuß breiten Kiesgrund, der das eigentliche Ufer markierte. Wasser schwappte um seine Schuhe als er einen Schritt machte und einem Impuls folgend zog er sie aus und tastete sich barfuß weiter. Dori würde toben, wenn er die fast neuen Stiefel ruinierte, da holte er sich lieber nasse Füße.

Die kleinen, flachen Steine wurden bereits wenige Meter weiter von weichem Schlamm abgelöst, der ihm bei jedem Schritt zwischen den Zehen hervorquoll und das Wasser trüb einfärbte. Es war ein unangenehmes, glibberiges Gefühl und es schien, als wollten sich seine Füße bei jedem Schritt nur widerwillig daraus lösen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und watete weiter. Inzwischen umspülte das kalte Wasser seine Knöchel, aber noch schien es nicht höher zu werden. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sich so gut es ging an der vor ihm aufragenden Felswand fest, tastete sich weiter und sah zu seiner Erleichterung plötzlich den Beutel, keine zehn Meter mehr entfernt. Der Anblick aktivierte noch einmal seinen Mut und er machte ein paar große, beherzte Schritte, streckte dabei schon eine Hand aus um den Trageriemen zu greifen… und geriet mit einem Mal ins Rutschen.

Ori stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als er plötzlich den Halt verlor und zur Seite kippte. Seine Finger griffen noch nach dem Gestein, schrammten daran entlang und tasteten ins Leere, ehe sie wie sein restlicher Körper die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen. Die Frühlingssonne war noch zu schwach um es tatsächlich aufzuheizen und die Kälte des Schnees steckte noch in dem Strom, der sich wie eine eisige Faust um ihn schloss. Für einen schrecklichen, panischen Moment wusste er nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, dann stieß sein Kopf durch die Wellen und er atmete gierig ein. Verzweifelt strampelte er mit Armen und Beinen, versuchte sich irgendwie zu drehen und zum Ufer zu gelangen und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass er sich bereits einige Meter von dem schmalen Randstreifen entfernt hatte. Die Strömung zerrte an ihm und seine nassen Kleider zogen ihn unerbittlich in die Tiefe. In blinder Panik schlug er um sich, versuchte nach Hilfe zu schreien, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Die Anstrengung und die Eiseskälte forderten bereits jetzt ihren Tribut und erneut ging er unter, ehe er sich bemerkbar machen konnte.

Die Stille, die ihn unter Wasser umgab, brachte ihn schlagartig zur Ernüchterung. Er würde hier und jetzt sterben, wenn er nichts unternahm. Der Kampf gegen die Strömung war aussichtslos, er kostete nur den letzten Rest Kraft, den er noch besaß. Besser war es sich von ihr treiben zu lassen, so lange, bis er wieder in Ufernähe kam oder etwas zum Festhalten fand. Dafür musste er allerdings wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen, und das schien ihm im Moment weit schwieriger. Angestrengt dachte er nach – er hatte im letzten Sommer unweit von hier die Frösche beobachtet, wie sie sich gegenseitig pfeilschnell durchs Wasser jagten. Was hatten sie noch einmal genau gemacht?

So gut es ging versuchte er die ulkigen Bewegungen nachzuahmen, die ihm in Erinnerung geblieben waren und war überrascht, als er tatsächlich Auftrieb verspürte. Noch einmal versuchte er es, strengte sich an und plötzlich war er wieder oben, atmete tief ein und breitete die Arme aus, um nicht noch einmal unterzugehen. Als er halbwegs sicher war, wagte er einen Rundumblick und stellte fest, dass seine Lage inzwischen noch prekärer geworden war.

Statt wie erhofft wieder in die Nähe des Ufers zu gelangen, trieb er inzwischen in der Mitte des Stroms. Zu beiden Seiten trennten ihn mehrere Meter und es war größtenteils glatter Fels, der das Flussbett säumte. Hier fand nichts halt, keine Bäume oder Sträucher, deren tiefhängende Äste die Wasseroberfläche streiften und eine Möglichkeit zum Festhalten boten. Außerdem gewahrte er ein dumpfes Murmeln, das stetig näher zu kommen schien und mit einem Mal ging ihm auf, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Es handelte sich um die Stelle, an der sich der Nebenarm wieder mit dem Hauptfluss verband und das Wasser stürzte dort über mehrere Lagen Bruchgestein ein paar Meter tief hinunter. Vor dieser Stelle hatte Dori ihn besonders oft und eindringlich gewarnt, ihm sogar mehrfach erzählt, dass hier bereits unachtsame Schwimmer ums Leben gekommen waren, weil sie die Strömungen unterschätzt hatten. Wie es aussah, würde Ori ihr Schicksal nun teilen.

Erneut umklammerte bodenlose Angst sein Herz und während er unaufhaltsam weitertrieb, raufte er seine verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und begann zu schreien.

Vorsichtig zupfte Dwalin am Draht der Kaninchenfalle, befand die Spannung mit einem zufriedenen Nicken für ausreichend und richtete sich wieder auf, als er mit einem Mal leise Stimmen vernahm. Es war später Nachmittag und sein Vetter Óin und er selbst waren ausgezogen, um die Fallen in den angrenzenden Jagdgebieten zu kontrollieren. Der Winter hatte die Vorratskammern in den Hallen deutlich geleert und auch der Bestand des Heilers an Kräutern und Wurzeln war stellenweise zuneige gegangen, deshalb nutzte dieser die Gelegenheit und begab sich auf die Suche, kaum dass sie von den Rücken der Ponys abgesessen waren. Er war bereits vor einer Weile im Unterholz verschwunden, deshalb nahm Dwalin im ersten Moment an, er riefe nach ihm. Dann jedoch erkannte er seinen Irrtum – es waren mehrere Sprecher und ihre Stimmen klangen eindeutig jünger. Vermutlich eine Gruppe Zwerglinge, die an der Badestelle am Fluss waren. Eigentlich war es den Kindern nicht erlaubt diese zu nutzen, da sie sich ein gutes Stück außerhalb der Festung befand und mit den hohen Felsen und verborgenen Stromschnellen nicht ganz ungefährlich war. Tatsächlich vermutete der Krieger, dass dieses Verbot in erster Linie deshalb ausgesprochen worden war, um für die Ungestörtheit einiger Erwachsener an diesem lauschigen Plätzchen zu sorgen. Er grinste kurz in sich hinein, ehe er eine strenge Miene aufsetzte und sich leise Richtung Hauptweg schlich.

Die Gruppe junger Zwerge näherte sich gleichfalls und er konnte bereits nach ein paar Metern Fetzen der Unterhaltung verstehen, die zu ihm hinüberwehten.

„… glaubst doch kaum, dass dieses Weichei hinterher gesprungen ist", meinte einer in abfälligem Ton und Dwalin glaubte, die Stimme zu kennen.

„Und wenn doch? Was ist, wenn er nicht schwimmen kann?"

„Dann geschieht es der Made nur recht!", kam die trotzige Gegenantwort.

„Es ist egal, im besten Fall haben wir ein Problem weniger."

„Hati, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", schaltete sich nun eine dritte Stimme ein, die eindeutig einem Mädchen gehörte und deutlich erschrocken klang. Die Brauen des Zwergenkriegers schoben sich bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen und ohne weiter zu Zögern trat er aus dem Unterholz hervor.

„Hati Narvessohn. Hätte ich mir gleich denken können. Was hast du ausgefressen?", fragte er ohne Umschweif und sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr, als er in die erschrockenen Gesichter von fünf Zwerglingen blickte. Das Mädchen und der Kleinste der Gruppe blickten eingeschüchtert zu dem imposanten Zwerg auf, während Hati und seine beiden Spießgesellen eher ertappt wirkten.

„Ich… wir… wir haben gar nichts gemacht!", rief er schließlich, doch seine Stimme klang kläglich dabei.

„Lüg mich bloß nicht an, Bürschchen. Ich habe gehört, wie ihr über jemanden gesprochen habt, der nicht schwimmen kann und dem es rechtgeschieht. Ihr kommt von der Badestelle, stimmt's? Also los, spuck es aus – wer war noch dort?"

Hati wand sich noch ein paar Augenblicke, dann schaffte er es nicht länger dem bohrenden Blick standzuhalten und sah zu Boden.

„Der Spinner. Ori", quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„So, so. Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

„Hati hat ihm seinen Beutel weggenommen und ins Wasser geworfen, dabei hat Ori ihm gar nichts getan. Niall und Ulves haben ihn festgehalten, aber wir anderen haben ihn nicht angerührt, ich schwöre es!", sprudelte es aus dem Mädchen hervor und in ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen.

„Verräterin", zischte Hati, wurde aber sofort still, als Dwalin erneut warnend knurrte.

„Und dann?"

„Keine Ahnung! Wir sind abgehauen. Wahrscheinlich ist er hinterher gesprungen, um seine dämlichen Blätter und Stifte zu retten."

Dwalin hatte genug gehört um sich halbwegs zusammenzureimen, was geschehen war. Es klang nach einem derben Kinderstreich, doch ein unterschwelliges Gefühl sagte ihm dass er gut daran tun würde, zum Fluss zu reiten sich und davon zu überzeugen, das alles in Ordnung war.

„Verschwindet. Geht nach Hause und hofft, dass dem Jungen nichts passiert ist. Ansonsten werde ich demnächst ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Narve sprechen."

Das saß. Die Fünf stoben davon als wären Warge hinter ihnen her, allen voran Hati. Er prahlte stets gerne damit, dass sein Vater zu den Hauptmännern der Wache gehört, doch er verschwieg dabei, dass dieser durchaus auch mit seinem Sohn streng sein konnte. Dawlin hatte den mürrischen Zwerg oft genug klagen gehört um zu wissen, dass in Hati ein kleiner Fiesling steckte, deshalb nahm er dessen Aussagen auch entsprechend ernst.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er Óin suchen und ihn informieren sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber wieder. Es würde unter Umständen viel Zeit kosten und er wollte die Sache schnell hinter sich bringen. Also trabte er über einen Seitenpfad zurück zu der kleinen Lichtung, auf der sie die beiden stämmigen Ponys festgebunden hatten, löste die Zügel des einen Tieres und saß schwungvoll auf. Mit sanftem Schenkeldruck dirigierte er es durch das Unterholz, bis er den Waldrand erreichte und das Tier in lockeren Trab verfiel.

Dwalin brauchte nur wenige Minuten um die kleine Bucht zu erreichen und stellte fest, dass dort auf den ersten Blick alles friedlich aussah. Es trieben sich keine weiteren Zwerge herum und auch sonst deutete nichts darauf hin, dass noch eines der Kinder anwesend war.

„Ori? Ori!", rief er vorsichtshalber, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er ebenfalls schon weg", murmelte er leise und wollte das Reittier eben wenden, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas wahrnahm, das ihn irritierte. Schnell wandte er den Kopf und suchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Böschung ab, bis er es erneut sah – ein metallisches Blitzen, direkt am Saum des Flussbettes. Eilig glitt er von dem Rücken des Ponys, überbrückte mit langen Schritten den abschüssigen Grasstreifen und fand ein paar kleine Stiefel, die dort halb verborgen lagen. Eine der Schnallen hatte das Sonnenlicht reflektiert und als Dwalin sie hochhob sah er, dass sie relativ neu waren. Da war jemand so umsichtig gewesen und hatte sie ausgezogen, bevor er in den Fluss gestiegen war und ihm kam der schlimme Verdacht, dass dieser das Wasser bis jetzt nicht verlassen hatte.

„Ori!", rief er noch einmal laut, lauschte kurz auf eine Antwort, stieß einen Fluch auf Khuzdûl aus und erklomm die Anhöhe. Mit grimmiger Miene schwang er sich in den Sattel, trieb das Pferdchen an und folgte dem Strom in wildem Ritt flussabwärts.

Oris Kräfte erlahmten zusehends, während er nach Hilfe rief und sich in schierer Verzweiflung erneut gegen die Strömung warf. Dabei erreichte er nur, dass er wieder unter Wasser gedrückt wurde, selbiges in großer Menge schluckte und keuchend und prustend nach oben kam, nur um festzustellen, dass er den Übergang fast erreicht hatte. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem eisigen Wasser, das aus seinen Haaren rann. Wenn er jetzt starb würde Dori furchtbar traurig und wütend sein und außerdem hatte er versprochen auf Nori zu warten, den er vor zwei Jahren zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Der würde bei seiner Rückkehr genauso unglücklich und enttäuscht sein und das wollte Ori ganz bestimmt nicht!

Aber er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei und er spürte seine Füße nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie seine Hände. Die Versuchung sich einfach weitertreiben zu lassen wurde fast übermächtig und er war drauf und dran seine Schwimmbewegungen einzustellen, als er plötzlich einen schwachen Ruf vernahm.

„Ori!"

Da rief tatsächlich jemand seinen Namen!

„Hier!", antwortete er so laut er konnte, auch wenn es in seinen Ohren erschreckend dünn und leise klang. Seine Reise nahm in diesem Moment wieder Fahrt auf und er spürte an der stärker werdenden Strömung, dass er die Bruchsteinkante fast erreicht hatte. In seinem Rücken donnerte das tosende Wasser, aber immerhin gaben ihm die Stromschnellen den nötigen Auftrieb, so dass er einen Blick zum Ufer werfen konnte. Er erblickte eine dunkle, schemenhafte Gestalt, die eben von dem Rücken eines Ponys sprang und zum Rand des Flussbettes eilte. Durch den feinen Wasserdunst hindurch konnte er nicht erkennen wer es war, aber es musste sich der Größe und Statur nach um einen erwachsenen Zwerg handeln. Hatte eines der anderen Kinder Hilfe geholt oder war es ein Zufall, dass dieser eben hier vorbeikam? Im Grunde war es Ori gleich. Er sah in diesem Moment tatsächlich wieder einen feinen Lichtstreifen am Horizont der Hoffnung.

Ein schmerzhafter Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und für einen Augenblick tanzten Stern vor seinen Augen, ehe sich sein Blick klärte und er die Felsnadel erkannte, die einige Fuß hoch aus dem Flussbett ragte. Reflexartig streckte er die Hände danach aus und klammerte sich fest, obwohl er seine Finger dabei kaum spürte. Jetzt nur nicht aufgeben! Er hatte eine Chance, hier herauszukommen!

Der andere Zwerg watete nun ins Wasser und arbeitete sich zielstrebig voran. Mit jedem Schritt reichte es höher und er musste sich gegen die Strömung stemmen, doch auch er ließ nicht nach sondern kämpfte sich Meter für Meter voran.

„Halte durch, Kleiner!", rief er und Ori glaubte nun die Stimme zu erkennen.

„Herr Dwalin!", hauchte er und versuchte seinen Griff zu verstärken, doch seine durchfrorenen Finger bewegten sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Im Gegenteil, sie begannen bereits wieder von dem nassen Untergrund abzurutschen.

Ori verlor den Kampf gegen die Wassermassen eine Sekunde zu früh. Gerade noch sah er, wie Dwalin die Hand ausstreckte, da glitt er vollends ab und versank in einem Strudel aus Schaum, Wellen und grüngrauer Finsternis.

Dwalins Hand verfehlte den Zwergling nur um ein paar Millimeter. Gerade, als er ihn packen wollte, wurde dieser plötzlich von einer Welle erfasst und davongerissen. Der Krieger tat das einzige, was ihm einfiel – er warf sich im selben Moment nach vorne, griff blindlings zu und erhaschte tatsächlich etwas, das sich nach nassem Stoff anfühlte. Seine Finger gruben sich hinein und er hielt es mit eisernem Griff fest, während er sich mühsam wieder aufrichtete und das Bündel mit sich zog.

Mit der zweiten Hand umklammerte er das Tau, das sich um seine Körpermitte schlang und dessen anderes Ende mit dem kräftigen Stamm einer jungen Birke verbunden war, die sich einsam in den felsigen Ufergrund krallte. Er hatte das Seil beim Absitzen bemerkt und war geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen erst sich selbst zu sichern, ehe er in den Fluss gestiegen war. Die Strömung war an dieser Stelle unberechenbar und selbst er hatte zu kämpfen. Wie mochte es da erst dem Zwergling ergangen sein?

Dwalin wagte es kaum hinabzublicken. Er hatte bereits auf zu vielen Schlachtfeldern gestanden und zu viele grausame Dinge gesehen, als dass ihn der Anblick eines Toten schocken konnte, doch bei Kindern war es etwas anderes. Vor allem bei solchen, die er kannte. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin sich zu vergewissern, dass der Junge am Leben war; spätestens am Ufer musste er sich dem stellen. Jetzt allerdings galt es erst einmal dieses zu erreichen und es dauerte weit länger den Fluss zu verlassen als ihn zu betreten. Mit einer Hand hielt er Ori umklammert, mit der anderen zog er sich Stück für Stück an dem Seil entlang. Seine Knie fühlten sich weich an, als er endlich festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und auf den ersten Metern schwankte er leicht. Er war bis auf die Haut durchnässt und das sonst so bequeme Leder der leichten Rüstteile fühlte sich auf seinen Schultern unangenehm schwer an. Trotzdem versuchte er so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, als er schließlich auf ein Knie sank und seine Last so gut es ging ins Gras der Böschung gleiten ließ.

Das Gesicht des Zwerglings war kalkweiß und er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber Dwalin fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er feststellte, dass er atmete. Sanft und ein wenig unbeholfen tätschelte er ihm die Wange.

„Kleiner, hörst du mich? He, Ori!"

Die Schläge wurden etwas kräftiger und endlich reagierte der Junge. Ein leises Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen, dann riss er die Augen auf, krümmte sich zusammen und erbrach einen großen Schwall Wasser. Zitternd blieb er liegen und rang nach Luft, während Dwalin ihm über den Rücken strich und beruhigend auf ihn einredete.

„Alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit, Kleiner. Alles wird gut."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe Ori sich beruhigte und soweit wieder zu Atem kam, dass er sich aufrichten und seine Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte.

„Was… Herr Dwalin… ich… es tut mir Leid", stammelte er und sah den Krieger ängstlich aus großen, hellbraunen Augen an. Dieser verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Das sollte es auch. Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du das? Was hat dich bitteschön geritten in den Fluss zu springen?"

„Ich… ich wollte meine Tasche zurückhaben", flüsterte Ori und bei dem Gedanken an die geliebten Stücke wurde ihm ganz elend.

„Ich hatte sie fast erreicht, da bin ich ausgerutscht. Ich kann nicht schwimmen… nun ja, jetzt vielleicht doch."

„Das war ziemlich dumm von dir. Du hättest dabei umkommen können, ist dir das bewusst?"

Ein Nicken, erneut untermalt von einem scheuen Blick aus großen Kinderaugen, die dazu noch verdächtig glänzten.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde das nie wieder tun, versprochen."

„Das glaube ich dir sofort. Wie fühlst du dich? Tut dir etwas weh?"

Ori schüttelte den Kopf, um gleich im Anschluss zu nicken.

„Mein Kopf. Und mir ist kalt."

„Gegen die Kälte können wir etwas tun."

Rasch löste Dwalin die Schnalle, die das Ziegenfell auf seinen Schultern hielt, und wickelte es um Oris schmale Schultern. Das Fell glänzte vor Nässe, doch das Leder im Inneren war halbwegs trocken geblieben. Der Zwergenjunge versank fast darin, doch nach wenigen Minuten ebbte das Zittern ab, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte und seine Wangen bekamen wieder einen Hauch von Farbe. Dwalin erhob sich und streckte ihm eine Hand hin.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Rückweg machen. Ich bin mit Meister Óin hier und er fragt sich bestimmt, wo ich so lange stecke. Außerdem kann er sich dann gleich deinen Kopf ansehen und dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben."

Ori stand auf und ergriff Dwalins Hand, zögerte aber, als dieser ihn auf das Pony heben wollte.

„Dori wird bestimmt sauer sein, vor allem weil ich die Stiefel verloren habe. Sie waren fast neu."

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zog Dwalin das Schuhpaar aus der Satteltasche.

„Hier. Ich habe sie am Ufer gefunden – sie haben mich übrigens auf deine Spur gebracht. Und wir müssen Dori ja nicht alles erzählen, nicht wahr?"

Er zwinkerte Ori zu und dieser lächelte schüchtern, ehe er nickte.

„Gut. Was ist mit deiner Tasche? Ist sie ins Wasser gefallen?"

„Nein, sie liegt am Ufer in der Bucht, direkt unter dem Springfelsen."

„Darum kümmere ich mich. Versprich mir nur eins – mach das nicht noch einmal. Mahal alleine weiß, ob er dir dieses Glück ein zweites Mal gewährt."

Diesmal fiel Oris Nicken heftiger aus.

„Ich verspreche es!"

Dwalin nickte zufrieden, hievte ihn endlich auf das Pony und schwang sich hinter dem Jungen in den Sattel. Während er das Tier antraben ließ, weilte er in Gedanken bereits selbst bei trockener Kleidung und einem prasselnden Herdfeuer, das die Kälte des Wassers vertreiben würde.

Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Nase unterbrach die heimeligen Fantasien und im nächsten Moment musste er so kräftig niesen, dass Ori vor ihm zusammenzuckte.

„Na toll", murmelte Dwalin und schickte gleich einen unterdrückten Fluch hinterher.

Wie es aussah, bekam Óin heute nicht nur Arbeit mit dem Zwergling.

 **Ende -**


End file.
